The Feelings I've Kept In
by NicoxMaki
Summary: The beginning of something special started when I first met you. And ever since that day, I have never been able to take my eyes of you. Nor will I ever, no matter how much it hurts me to see you close with someone else.


Hello everyone, this is another oneshot from me. This time it's about Nozomi and Rin. I thank KidoTsubumi22 for giving this pairing. I tried my best, so I hope you all enjoy this and remember I do not own Love Live!

* * *

One day, Rin and Hanayo were practicing with each other while Honoka and the others were practicing other things (hint, hint: romance between the five. Nico/Maki and Koto/Hono/Umi). Nozomi were there recording for the Student Council, or so she says…

"Kayo-chin, tell me am I doing correctly?" Rin says energetically. Moving her hands delicately and with as much grace she can give it. She tried her best to do so, but it wasn't quite right.

"No, Rin-chan. You have to move a little more gracefully." Hanayo says as she takes Rin's hand and moves it the correct way.

"Thanks, Kayo-chin! I think I get it now." She states as she moves her hand correctly on her own.

"Yes, that's it. You did it Rin-chan! Hanayo clapped for Rin who began to blush a bit from embarrassment of how much Hanayo was praising her. Hanayo began to pat Rin's head and Rin began to purr like a cat.

They didn't know that the Student Council's vice president was recording them. And they definitely didn't know of the impending jealousy growing inside of her as she was watching how close they were acting.

"Wow, you two are quite close." She said to Rin and Hanayo while trying to hide her jealousy. The two immediately stop what they were doing and looked at their upperclassman, who has been there for quite some time.

"Nozomi-senpai, hi." Rin said awkwardly. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Ever since you two started to practice." She answered. Rin and Hanayo finally notice the camera.

"Nozomi-senpai! Have you been recording us!?" Hanayo asked frantically.

"Yes, I have ever since like I said." She announced calmly.

"Why?" Hanayo asked.

"Because the Student council needs proof of your club activities." She answered.

"Why us? Why not Honoka-senpai, Umi-senpai, or even Maki-chan?" Hanayo asked once again.

"I have already recorded them. That's why I'm recording you two now." She says to Hanayo, but honestly she never recorded the others, or even Hanayo. The only person she recorded was Rin out of everyone was her.

"Oh, I see." Hanayo said dejectedly.

"It's alright, Kayo-chin. If everyone's in it, everyone will get the same amount of attention as you do." Rin said trying to cheer up her best friend.

"She's right, Hanayo-chan" Nozomi stopped recording and set down the camera. She began to cheer up her junior because she knew that no one else, but her would see the video she was recording. The reason is because the Student Council never asked her to do such a thing; also it wouldn't be about the club, if it only had one person in the video.

"See, even Nozomi-senpai says so." Rin said and Hanayo cheered up.

Nozomi put on a blank expression on her face as she began to think about things. "Would she do those things for me, if we were best friends?" She gripped her shirt. "Would she give me that much attention? Would she care about me as much as she does to her? Will she accept these feelings of mine, if I've been by her side as much as she has?" Tears began to fall from her eyes and she didn't even notice it herself.

Rin noticed that Nozomi was crying and walked up to her. "Senpai, are you okay? You're crying, did something happen?" Rin asked with concern for her.

Nozomi felt a little glad that she was given some attention, but it wasn't enough to stop the she felt in her heart. She shook her head at Rin.

Rin didn't understand and asked again. "Are you hurt? Should I take you to the nurse?" She took Nozomi's hands into her own and looked at with concern on her face. Nozomi saw that she was truly concerned about her and felt a little happier and the pain in her heart was slowly leaving until Hanayo walked near her as well.

"Rin-chan, is Nozomi-senpai okay?" Hanayo asked her best friend.

Rin turned and looked at Hanayo. "I don't know, Kayo-chin? She hasn't said anything to me." The attention she had towards Nozomi were now going to Hanayo and Nozomi didn't like that.

She suddenly grabbed Rin's shoulder and forcefully turned her. Rin was now facing Nozomi. "Senpai? Nozomi-senpai?" Rin asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, but could you take me to the nurse, please. I'm afraid; I'm not feeling too well." Nozomi said to Rin, but it felt more like a demand because of the way she said it.

"Oh, okay." She began to lead Nozomi to the nurse and then she said to Hanayo. "Kayo-chin, can you tell everyone that I took Nozomi-senpai to the nurse."

She was almost out of sight when Hanayo replied to her. "Okay, make sure you take care of Nozomi-senpai."

Rin just waved back to her in reply and they were now in the school building. Hanayo then noticed that Nozomi left behind the camera, she was recording them with. She hesitated for moment to pick it up; she had a feeling that she shouldn't.

* * *

Rin and Nozomi finally made it to the nurse, but the nurse wasn't there. Rin lead Nozomi to one of the beds and laid her down onto the bed. She was going to look for some medicine that could possibly make Nozomi feel better, but she stopped because Nozomi grabbed her arm.

"Senpai, I'm going to look for so-" She cut off by Nozomi. "You don't have to look for anything, just stay by my side." Nozomi said to her. She was a bit confused, but did as she was told anyways.

She grabbed a chair and sat next to Nozomi. Nozomi was lying down and her face was being covered by her hair. But she could see the one thing wanted and needed to see.

A few minutes passed and she felt a bit tired, so she went to sleep. The time when she was asleep felt like a few minutes, but it was really a few hours.

She had a dream of something in the past. It was the very first time she ever met Rin.

* * *

Nozomi was walking towards a bench near the fountain, she wanted to take a short break before she went back to the Student Council room. As she was walking, she heard a shout.

"Watch out!" The voice was loud enough to catch Nozomi's attention, but her reaction to it was a little too slow and the two collided.

"THUD!" A loud crash sounded as they both fell hard to the ground. Nozomi was under the person who had just crashed into her. She was concerned for the girl, for she might be hurt.

"Ow, are you okay?" Nozomi said shaking the girl on top of her.

The girl slowly got up, but lost her strength and fell back on top of Nozomi. "Ehh, are you alright!?" She was a bit more panicked at asking the girl now.

"Ughh." The girl grumbled and tried her best to get up. She successfully got off of Nozomi and was now on her knees sitting next to Nozomi.

"Are you hurt at all?" The concerned vice president asked.

"No, I'm fine." The girl said as she stood up slowly. She suddenly realized that she had crashed into the girl front of her. "I'm so sorry, are you alright?" She asked frantically.

"Yes, I'm just fine." Nozomi told the worried girl and noticed her ribbon. It was the first years' ribbon. "So, you're a first year. You should know that running around in school at full speed is quite dangerous." She told her underclassman as she dusted her skirt.

The other girl saw Nozomi's ribbon and realized that she was older and apologized once more. "You're a senior. I'm really sorry for what happened."

"It's okay." Nozomi said to her apologetic Kouhai. "By the way what's your name?"

"Oh, uh. It's Hoshizora Rin." She said and smiled at Nozomi. Her smiling face looked really cute to Nozomi. It reminded it her of a cat she used to have. So, by instinct, Nozomi began to pet Rin. At first Rin was a bit confused at her Senpai, but after a few seconds she began to enjoy it.

"You're really cute Hoshizora-chan." Nozomi told her.

Rin blushed and looked up at her taller Senpai. "Thanks Senpai!" She said enthusiastically and asked her a question. "But wait Senpai, you haven't told me your name yet."

Nozomi just realized that she had yet to introduce herself. "Oh, that's right." She giggled. "My name is Tojo Nozomi."

"It's nice to meet you, Tojo-senpai." Rin said with a bright smile. Nozomi didn't know why, but she blushed when Rin smiled at her. Her heart also began to beat faster.

It was an unusual feeling she had, it made her confused at the time. But now she realized what it was she was feeling. It was love she felt that day of their fateful encounter.

* * *

By the she woke up from her dream, most of the people in the school, had already left. Nozomi couldn't find Rin, so she thought that she had already left. Nozomi began cry because she felt that she ruined a chance to become closer her.

But what she didn't know was that Rin has been by her side and she only left to use the bathroom. She came back just in time to see Nozomi crying.

"Nozomi-senpai, are you okay? Are you in pain, again?" Rin asked filled with worry for her senpai that usually has a poker face on. She went near Nozomi to examine her.

Nozomi was just shocked; shocked by the fact Rin was still at school, still by her side. She couldn't help, but hug Rin at her joy.

Rin was surprised by the sudden action of her senpai and wondered why she would do such a thing. Nozomi was hugging Rin tightly in her arms and she shared with her a type of warmth neither of them has ever felt. A warmth that didn't represent friendship, but love.

The warmth Rin was feeling in the hug began to make her blush. She didn't know why, it just did. In the moment they were hugging, something sparked in Rin and feelings began to blossom inside of her. Feelings for the one close to her, feelings for Nozomi. She didn't know what to do, she was confused and unsure about the feelings she had. Was it truly love, or just a love that she would have for an older sister. It was something she needed to know and understand. So, she did the one thing she thought would let her know.

Rin backed away from the hug. Nozomi thought that Rin was angry about the hug because she didn't say anything. When Nozomi was about to say something, she was silenced by the one thing she never expected to silence her. Rin's lips.

The kiss was truly a surprise for her; she didn't know why Rin did that. Questions began to ring in her head. "Does she feel the same way I do? Is she just messing with me? What should I do?" Nozomi was confused, but Rin no longer was.

When Rin kissed Nozomi her heart began to speed up at uncontrollable pace. Beating at a pace she thought was unnatural, until she felt Nozomi's. Their closeness with each other made them able to feel the beating of the other's heart. Nozomi still hadn't noticed the increase of Rin's heart, but Rin noticed. She noticed from Nozomi's heart beat that they were feeling the same thing. Love.

The realization made her a little bolder in their kiss. She pulled Nozomi's shirt, so they could become even closer to each other. When Nozomi got even closer to her, she began to use her tongue. Nozomi noticed that her junior was trying to enter her mouth with her tongue, so she willingly opened her mouth.

Rin entered Nozomi's mouth and their tongues clashed for dominance. Rin, won in the end, being the one who started the kissing. Nozomi gave up and let her be the dominant one and willingly let herself be controlled, in return for absolute pleasure.

They kissed for a while and ended the kiss for some air. They both panted and it was erotic to the both of them. The way they panted turned the other one on. After a bit, they both caught their breath and Rin started to speak.

"Nozomi-senpai, I Love You! Please go out with me!" Rin confessed to her upperclassman and she prepared herself for the worse. She put her head down a bit, so Nozomi didn't see her blush.

Nozomi smiled and chuckled. She raised Rin's head and kissed her lips before saying what she wanted to say. "I love you, too. Of course, I'll go out with you."

They both smiled and hugged each other tightly. On their faces, held a smile that they knew would stay as long as they're together.

Outside the nurse's office, Hanayo stood outside holding Nozomi's camera. She smiled as she heard their confessions for each other.

"It seems like they're dating now." Hanayo said with a smile on her face, glad that her best friend found someone that she can love.

She walked away from the nurse's office thinking "I guess I'll just have to return this to her tomorrow. But who knew that Nozomi-senpai was abusing her authority as Vice president, and secretly recorded Rin-chan." She giggled and walked home, later receiving an email from her best friend that said. "NOZOMI-SENPAI AND I ARE GOING OUT NOW!" Hanayo was quite tempted to tell her that she knew already, but just texted back. "I'm happy for you, Rin-chan. And congratulations.

* * *

Hey everyone, did you enjoy this oneshot of mine. I'll appreciate any reviews given and I'll really appreciate Favorites on this story. Well if you enjoyed it, please let me know by PM or in the reviews. Please let me know any thoughts you have on this story and send me any pairing, you want! I'll try my best to write a story about.

Thanl you for reading and BYE BYE !:D


End file.
